Was it meant to be?
by Ryuichi
Summary: Marron and Trunks were enimes when they were children and still are today. But will that change in time before it's too late? Chappie 9 is up!
1. Chappie 1 New and improved

Hey guys this is the new and improved chappie 1!! (since i deleted the original one by accident. god i can be such a ditz and a retard) ANYWAY!! I hope this covers everything that I wrote in the orignial. i'll probably add some new things in and stuff lyke that. SO R/R PLEEEEEASEE!!!!!! Thx!! CYAZZ!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She looked out from her window.  
  
The crystal blue sea seemed to have no end.  
  
The soft music graced her ears.  
  
The song, Only Hope by Mady Moore seemed to make her feel comfortable.  
  
She sighed while in deep thought.  
  
She missed her friends dearly, her childhood pals.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by loud shrill screams.  
  
"Does this crap ever stop?" Marron sighed to herself as she went downstairs.  
  
"No I called it first you noseless freak!" 18 screamed.  
  
"No I did you fake breasted bitch!" Krillen said.  
  
"Hey they are not fake!" 18 yelled.  
  
"They are too!" Krillen yelled.  
  
"Well since you care so much about my breasts... I can have the last piece of cheesecake!" 18 said while smirking.  
  
Krillen's face went red.  
  
"No come on sweetie I called the fricken piece first!" Krillen yelled.  
  
"Why don't I cut it in half." Marron said.  
  
Krillen and 18 looked at eachother.  
  
"Sounds okay to me." Krillen said.  
  
"Good. Make it even. You know your father and I were probably gonna get a fricken divorce over some damn cheese cake. Hurry up before I change my mind Marron." 18 said while crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah." Krillen said.  
  
Marron sighed.  
  
She went to get a knife and sliced in in half making sure that they were even slices.  
  
"Here you go." Marron said.  
  
"Yay cheese cake!" Krillen said.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Marron said as she went back upstairs.  
  
She closed the door to her room.  
  
Marron turned the radio off and sat down on her bed.  
  
It was silent until the phone rang.  
  
Marron jumped and fell off of her bed.  
  
"Oww shit." Marron said.  
  
She dashed for the phone and picked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Marron said while breathing heavily.  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Bra?" Marron said.  
  
"Of course it's me! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU?! I miss you!" Bra said.  
  
"Aw I miss you too. Being grounded and having to train for six months sure does suck." Marron said.  
  
"Yeah it does. I feel bad for you! Anyway.. My mom is throwing a party tonight. Can you come?" Bra asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec.. i'll ask my parents." Marron said.  
  
She put down the phone and ran downstairs.  
  
"MomcanIgotoBra'shousecausehermotheristhrowingapartyandIhaven'tseenherin likesixmonthssocanIgo?" Marron said in a rush.  
  
"In English please." 18 said.  
  
"I said, Mom can I go to Bra's house cause her mother is throwing a party and I haven't seen her in like six months so can I go?" Marron asked.  
  
"Be back by one you hear?" 18 said.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Marron said.  
  
She ran back upstairs and grabbed her phone.  
  
"I can go. What time?" Marron asked.  
  
"Right now! Yeah! Pan Goten and Trunks will be here!!" Bra said.  
  
"What did you say?" Marron growled at the name Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Marron were childhood enemies.  
  
They've hated each other for years.  
  
"Oh im sorry. I'll keep HIM in his room all night so we could talk our asses off. So i'll see you later CIAO!" Bra said.  
  
"Bye!" Marron said as she hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron arrived at Bra's house in a flash.  
  
She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"MARRON! AWW YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!"  
  
"Hey Bra. You don't look that bad yourself either." Marron said.  
  
Bra hugged Marron and let her in her house.  
  
Pan and Goten had the same reaction as Bra did when they saw Marron.  
  
"So how have you been?" Goten asked.  
  
"Good. But I really need to go to the bathroom. Where is the bathroom Bra?" Marron asked.  
  
"Up one flight, turn left, and four doors down." Bra said.  
  
"If I don't come back in ten minutes that means I got lost." Marron said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron went up the stairs.  
  
As she turned left she bumped into something that felt like a brick wall.  
  
Marron fell down.  
  
"Hey i'm sorry."  
  
The man held out his hand and helped her up.  
  
Marron then looked up to see who it was.  
  
"You." she growled.  
  
The man then reconized who she was.  
  
"You." he growled in response...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKay i finished and im happy. i can finally get the rest of the chappies up now. cya lata. R/R!!!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	2. Chappie 2

Hello again... this is chappie 2!! I hope you like this chappie!! I worked hard after school to try and get this chappie up plus i'm gonna try and write anhother chappie for this.. and another chappie for my other story.. This might be short... I dunno cause i haven't written it yet!!.. Well hope u like!! ByEEEEZZZ  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"You.. I mean Marron.. hey..." Trunsks said in a deep low voice as he took a few steps back from his childhood enemy.  
  
"Trunks.. so I thought you were off fucking some girl.." Marron said crossing her tiny arms.  
  
"Nooo... obviously I'm right here you little twit.'' Trunks said sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Alright Trunks.. I'll argue with you later.. Now excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Marron said.  
  
Trunks just stood there with his arms folded like a statue.  
  
"Trunks I reeally have to pee now GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMNED WAY!" Marron yelled.  
  
Trunks shook his head. (When a girl's gotta go then that means u let her through and let her go to the damn bathroom. Lol)  
  
"You bastard." Marron said as she crawled in bewteen Trunks' legs and darted for the bathroom.  
  
"You little sneaky bitch!" Trunks called out as he ran after Marron.  
  
Marron ran down the never-ending halls.  
  
She finally the bathroom came into sight.  
  
"Oh thank God." Marron said.  
  
She got into the bathroom and slammed the expensive wooden door shut on Trunks' face.  
  
"Bitch." Trunks muttered to himself as he stuffed his hands in his loose fitting denium jeans and walked away.  
  
'And I thought that this was going to be a good little reunion to see all of my friends but nooo that bastard had to show up from damn no where... well this is his house but still..' Marron thought as she opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.  
  
She walked down the marble green hallway with her sunny blonde hair falling over her pale face.  
  
She walked back into the living room where Goten, Bra, Pan, and their families were sitting and talking.  
  
Bra looked up at her best friend and frowned.  
  
"Mar, what's wrong?" Bra cocked her head to the side to face her friend.  
  
Concern was evident in her beautiful deep blue eyes.  
  
Goten turned his gaze from Bra towards his friend, Marron, to see why Bra had asked the question.  
  
"Nothing." Marron answered quickly.  
  
She didn't like being stared at.  
  
Marron walked over to Bra and sat next to her best friend.  
  
Pan had stopped talking to Bulma and also stared at Marron to figure out what was up.  
  
Marron felt her friends continual stares on her and she sighed in fustration.  
  
"I ran into Trunks in the hallway..." Marron said with no emotion in her voice at all.  
  
"WH-HA-AT?!" Bra yelled.  
  
Bulma turned to face her daughter because of Bra's sudden out-burst.  
  
'It's okay she's just losing it.' Goten mouthed to Bulma.  
  
"Ooh.." Bulma said smiling and turning back to talk to Videl.  
  
"I thought I told that moron to stay in his room the whole damn night!" Bra said angrily as she crossed her arms and plopped down in her chair muttering curses silently to herself.  
  
"Shit Bra, It's okay. He left once I slammed the bathroom door in his misrable little face." Marron said sitting back against the leather black couch.  
  
"I'll deal with him later. Anyway.." Bra said.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks slammed the door shut to his room.  
  
He kicked off his black and white Nike sneakers and walked over to his bed.  
  
Trunks fell back onto his soft bed.  
  
His cerualean blue eyes looked around the room trying to find something to do.  
  
"Whatever happened that made me and Marron hate each other?" Trunks mumbled to himself as he crawled over to the other side of the bed reaching for the black remote.  
  
"Do I watch TV or continue writing?" Trunks asked himself not sure of what to do.  
  
"TV." Trunks said as he pointed the black remote to the TV and pushed the red circular power button and the 27 inch TV.  
  
Trunks browsed through the channels until a movie caught his eye.  
  
A black and orange cartoon character popped up on the television.  
  
"Hey! It's The Tigger Movie!... Wait a friggen second... Trunks what the fuck are you thinking!" Trunks said as he changed the channel immediatly.  
  
"Sleepwalkers?" Trunks asked himself as he hit the 'Enter button'.  
  
On the TV: A woman took a guy's hand and bit three of his finger's off.  
  
"Holy shit!" Trunks yelled as he shut the TV off immediatly.  
  
He threw the remote at the TV, causing the batteries to fall out, and Trunks shivered in complete fear.  
  
"Jesus...." Trunks trailed off as he got out of his bed and walked over to his desk.  
  
There was a pile of papers from work piled up in two huge stacks on his sturdy wooden desk.  
  
Trunks picked them up and set them down on his blue carpeted floor.  
  
Trunks took out one of his many spiral notebooks out from a shelf located to the right of his desk.  
  
He opened up to a blank page and began to write.  
  
'What ever happen to the way we used to talk or smile at eachother? The way we used to be like eachother's sister and brother..'  
  
Trunks paused for a moment trying to think of a line to go next in his little poem.  
  
~~  
  
"I'll be right back." Bra said as she excused herself from her friends.  
  
She travled up two fights of stairs and wondered down towards the end of the purple hallway where her brother's room was.  
  
Bra opened up the wooden door without knocking first and crept up behind her older brother.  
  
She peeked over his shoudler.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Bra said as she stared at his notebook and what Trunks was writing down in blue ink.  
  
Trunks immediatly shut the notebook and turned around to face his sister.  
  
Bra grabbed the notebook and read it as Trunks tried to grab it back.  
  
As Bra read the last few sentences she gasped in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey hey!!! How did you like that! Oo0oh you can just guess what Bra had gasped about... Well i'll see you guys in the next chappie!! Byeezzz!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	3. Chappie 3

Hello again... this is chappie 3!! I'm sry it took so long but my dad is a police officer in California and he went to Tacoma, Washington for a week on call and he got shot while busting 2 shoplifters and he was critical and I went to visit him... But he's a little better now and reele happy to see me so0o0o now i'm back in San Fransico.. LolZZ and Back in business... i'm tryin to get out a chapter every 3 days... Well Enjoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was It Meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Trunks is this about who I think it is?" Bra asked while handing Trunks his notebook back.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra tried to get the words to come out of her mouth but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'I wonder what's taking Bra so long?' Marron wondered.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Marron?!"  
  
"MARRON!!!!!!!"  
  
Marron jumped at the sound of her name being yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Marron yelled.  
  
"What the heck are you thinking about that you aren't listening to me?" Goten said while crossing her arms.  
  
'Damn he looks a lot like Chi-Chi when he does that. That's really scary!' Marron thought and shuddered at the sight of Goten.  
  
"Where Bra is.... Anyway... i'm so bored." Marron said.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Why what?" Marron said.  
  
"Why are you so bored?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know.'' Marron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah that's who I was writing about.. . " Trunks said as Bra's mouth just hung open.  
  
"I-I never would of thought. Can I tell-" Bra started.  
  
"No you can't tell anyone. Especially the bitch and short stuff." Trunks said.  
  
"Huh?" Bra said confused.  
  
"Marron and Pan you idiot. Now get out of my goddamned room. I'm fed up as it is." Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever." Bra said leaving Trunks' room and slaming the door behind her.  
  
"Bitch. . . " Trunks mutterred and walked back over to his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Bra where the hell were you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Talking to my brother." Bra said.  
  
"Oh you mean Trunks!" Goten said after a few moments of thinking. (Goten actually thinks?? Boy i'm shocked)  
  
"Goten you're such an idiot.'' Pan and Marron said.  
  
"Hey don't be mean to me! Not my fault i'm clueless all the time!" Goten said.  
  
Pan, Marron, and Bra sweatdropped. (sweatdrop..)  
  
"So what did you talk to Trunks about?" Pan asked.  
  
She earned an evil glare from Marron that got her scared.  
  
"Stuff and shit. Nothing that big. He was just writing in that damn notebook of his and I wanted to know what it was and then he shooed me out of the room." Bra lied, well just a little lie.  
  
"Why do I get the impression that you're lying?" Goten said.  
  
"I'm not lying." Bra said rather too quickly.  
  
"I know you are lying because your right leg starts shaking." Goten said.  
  
"And why would you be looking at her legs?" Pan said.  
  
Goten's face went beat red.  
  
"No Pan I didn't mean it like that!" Goten said.  
  
"Well it seemed like it." Marron said.  
  
"You guys are idiots." Goten said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Goten and Marron could you help me in here?!" Bulma yelled out from the kitchen.  
  
"Why us?!" Marron and Goten yelled back.  
  
''Just get here!" Bulma yelled.  
  
They didn't want to get Bulma angry since it wouldn't be a pretty sight, so they ran into the kitchen and let the door to the kitchen close behind them.  
  
"Pan can you keep a secret?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Pan said.  
  
"Well okay. I can trust you so... While I was in Trunks' room I read his notebook and it said: 'What ever happen to the way we used to talk or smile at eachother? The way we used to be like eachother's sister and brother.'' Bra started. ''Who was he talking about?" Pan asked. "I'm not supposed to tell... well do you swear on your damn head that you won't tell anyone." Bra said. "How about Marron and Goten?" Pan said. ''Especially them okay.. it was really about..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: okay i finally finished this chapter. i'm trying to write the next one now cause my head is full with crazy ideas and i left you guys hanging on a cliff again rite? heh.. sry .... but i'll tell ya it'll be good. Who do you think it is about... Marron or Pan? Hmmmm..... Well enough small talk.... let me get on to the next chappie! Cya yall lata!! Ciao! MwAa**  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	4. Chappie 4

Hey i told you that i would get this next chappie out fast. I will probably leave you hanging again. This story has its ups and downs so i'm just preparing you for this.. (i just watched a walk to remember but that has something to do with this. . . it's supposed to be really sad and YOU'LL FIND PUT IF U KEEP ON READIN!!!!!) so keep on reading and i'll make the story go on and on and on for your pleasure. So0o R/R pleaaaazzzzeeeeee!!!!! LuV yAaZz ~*~ Ki ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this goddamned disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra: 22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was It Meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie 4  
  
"It was really about Mar." Bra said.  
  
"Marron?! You mean the girl with the blonde hair... OUR FRIEND?" Pan said shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I was like fucking shocked when I heard that because I thought that they were like enemies and they hated each other and JESUS CHRIST!" Bra yelled.  
  
"BRA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!" Bulm ayelled angrily from the kitchen.  
  
"How the hell did she hear me?" Bra whispered.  
  
"Mother's have sharp hearing. My mom hears everything I say and then yells at me after. I hate that." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah... anyway... What the hell is my mother making Goten and Marron do in the kitchen?" Bra said.  
  
Marron then poked her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Guys please help us.. she's making us work." Marron said quickly and then going back into the kitchen.  
  
Goten then poked his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"We could really use your damn help you lazy asses." Goten whispered quickly and shut the door.  
  
Pan and Bra let out an angry sigh and got up.  
  
They walked over to the kitchen and opened the door.  
  
That was followed by a a gasp.  
  
"The fuck?" Pan and Bra said.  
  
There was a huge amout of dishes piled up on top of each other in the sink.  
  
There was a large amout of paper plates, cups, plastic forks, spoons, knives, and napkins on the floor.  
  
"Oh good you girls are here. Could you give these two a hand?" Bulma asked sweetly with a 'you better help now' look on her face.  
  
"Yeah sure. No problem. Yeah." Bra and Pan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
Marron sat in her doctor's office, clutching the hand of her mother, who sat clutching the hand of her father, and stared at the familiar face of Dr. Dade.  
  
"H-How can this be?" her mother asked.  
  
"We thought that it was just the flu," her father gasped.  
  
Marron said nothing.  
  
She couldn't think clearly, much less talk.  
  
Yet, the look on Dr. Dade's face told them that he was not joking.  
  
The look on his tanned, lined face told them that he was deadly serious.  
  
"The preliminary tests are back." The elderly doctor said, his penetrating brown eyes grave with concern. "The tests point to cancer, specifically, acute lymphocytic leukemia. It's one of the most commons forms of cancer around kids like you. A bone marrow aspiration will confirm the preliminary diagnosis." His voice sounded concern, but final.  
  
A kid! That's what I am what the hell is this doctor's problem, Marron thought.  
  
She wasn't a kid, just four months over her twenith birthday. . . a college student. . . cheerleader for Reggie Garland College. . . daughter of Krillen and 18 Chesnut. . . super fan of Mandy Moore. . . collector of teddy bears and seashells . . . a resident of Toyko, Japan . . . and now a victim of cancer.  
  
"Are you going to be my doctor, Dr. Dade?" she asked, her voice trembling  
  
. Don't cry! she pleaded to herself. Please don't start crying, Marron. Don't be a baby!  
  
Dr. Dade shook his head.  
  
He reached forward and took her free hand in his.  
  
Looking deep into her blue eyes he said, "I've treated you since you were born, Marron sweetheart. I've seen you through the chicken pox, lots of colds and flus, some ear infections and even a broken arm and leg."  
  
She nodded, remembering their medical history together.  
  
"But," he continued, "you need specialists for this sweetie. . . doctors who treat kids with cancer. . . doctors who will be able to help you fight off the disease with today's modern weapons." He paused sensing her distress.  
  
"But I will come visit you regularly at the Toyko Hospital."  
  
"Hospital?!" Marron gasped.  
  
Bewildered, she looked at her parents.  
  
"I've got to go to the hospital? I-I don't want to!" she protested.  
  
Her father intervented.  
  
"Dr. Dade this diagnosis is hard to accept," he said.  
  
His tone soundend angry.  
  
"How can you be sure? I mean, a week ago we brought Marron in for a checkup because she as tired all the time. And now you say 'cancer.' We want a second opinion."  
  
Her mother agreed.  
  
Marron felt sorry for her parents.  
  
They looked so scared.  
  
"I sent a blood sample when she was here," Dr. Dade told them. "I suspected it then. Her symptoms were classic. . . chronic sore throat, swollen glands, weakness and constant fatigue. . . and with the unexplained bruises on her amrs and legs, and bleeding without clotting. At the hospital, they will do the bone marrow aspiration test I mentioned. That will confirm the diagnosis."  
  
Marron looked down self-consiously at her legs.  
  
The huge, angry-looking bruises glared back at her.  
  
They had been a road sign to Dr. Dade, a road sign that said Cancer.  
  
She had thought she was getting them at cheerleading practice.  
  
"Those symptoms could just be the flu," Krillen snapped.  
  
"It isn't the flu. . . " Dr. Dade said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AwWwWwW i'm about to cry ... i told you that this story was going to have its ups and downs. What do you think Trunks and Bra and Goten and Pan would say? I feel so bad for Krillen and 18. I feel so evil! Waahhhh... anyway i'll start up on another chappie now...  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	5. Chappie 5

Ok i'm back.. afta that lil incident.. heh.. im an idiot... stupid me i had to delete that damn chappie by accident... WELL!! here were go with another depressing chappie.. please forgive me! i had writer's block for a while and since my uncle steve has cancer.. well he gave me a medical lesson on it... soo0o i decided to write this and make Marron have cancer. I know i'm terrible right? Anyway.. I promise i'll make this chappie nice and long.. if that's possible... heh... okay anyway i'll start my chappie and hope you like! R/R PLEASE no Flamers cause i-i that just makes me mad and not continue writing... nah im kidding YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT!!! Hope you like!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"How long?" Marron asked as the sun came through the blue blinds. The glaring of the sun hurt Marron's eyes.  
  
Marron was trying to accept that she would have to stay in a hospital.  
  
"You will need to stay there until you get on a medication program that sends you into remission," Dr. Dade said.  
  
"Remission..." Marron whispered. (That's the state of keeping the cancer cells from spreading and making cancer sympthoms disapear. My uncle told me that)  
  
"How soon," Marron asked while blinking and gulping hard.  
  
"This afternoon Marron." Dr. Dade said gently to a shook up Marron.  
  
Marron, who was laying on an examination table, bolted up and sat upright.  
  
"What?! T-Today? Right now?" Marron asked.  
  
"As soon as possible." Dr. Dade said.  
  
"But.. But I have to go to college tomorrow. I have a final tomorrow and a term paper due. And... and ... I have cheerleading practice... and tomorrow I have to go over my friend's house and do a project..." Marron stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry Marron. I've already made arangements with the oncology floor on the Toyko Hospital.. The sooner the better, Marron. The sooner we begin fighting this invader, the better your chances are of recovery." Dr. Dade told her tenderly.  
  
Marron's knuckles were white from holding her mother's shaking hand so tightly.  
  
But Marron didn't dare to let go of them.  
  
If she did, she was afraid that she might start to cry.  
  
And she didn't want to cry.  
  
Not in front of her parents or Dr. Dade.  
  
Her mother would only call her a weakling and her father would say the same.  
  
Dr. Dade would get the impression that she was scared and weak.  
  
If only Marron knew the fear and terror that invaded her parent's minds and hearts.  
  
"They're expecting you at the hospital."  
  
"Can't we get private home care?" 18 said.  
  
She did not want to leave her only child with a bunch of nobodys.  
  
"You can but just for today and tomorrow she has to go to the hospital." Dr. Dade said comfirmingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey where the heck is Mar?" Goten asked.  
  
He was laying upsidedown on a couch, in his brother's house.  
  
"She had to go to the doctor's today." Bra said.  
  
"But for this long?" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah. Doctor offices can be really crowded at times." Bra said.  
  
"I remember I had to wait at the dentist office for like four hours until I went in." Goten said.  
  
"Goten we're talking about doctors NOT dentists!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Oh... Well .. I'm hungry." Goten said while scartching the back of his head.  
  
Bra and Pan fell over the anime style. (haha lolzz)  
  
"Make that two of us." Gohan said as he passed through the room.  
  
"VIDEL WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gohan said as he went upstairs.  
  
"I will never understand the way you sayians eat." Bra said while shaking her head.  
  
Goten and Pan just smiled that famous Son smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Videl i'm hungry and so is Goten." Gohan said.  
  
Videl's desk was buried underneath a pile of papers scattered amoung her desk.  
  
"Then go make yourself some lunch." Videl said not looking up from her papers.  
  
"But-But I don't know how.. You could do it better." Gohan pouted.  
  
"Gohan! Can't you see that i'm in the middle of something very very important. If I don't get this done by eight tonight then i'm screwed. So go out to lunch." Videl said while slamming her hands down on the desk.  
  
"But I like the way you make the hamburgers with tomatoes and cheese." Gohan said.  
  
"GOHAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M VERY BUSY! GOD! Where is Chi-Chi with her frying pan when you need her." Videl groaned while putting her hands over her face in fustration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry for the short chappie but I couldn't think of nothing. Well i'll continue writing CIAO PPLZZ!!! R/R PLEAASEEE  
  
Ki~*~ ~*~ 


	6. Chappie 6

Sry for not updating in a while.. but i caught the flu and now i'm a little better and i didn't want to keep you guyz hanging for a while... SOo0o0o0 this is gonna be a probably short chappie since i have no idea... well a little... to write... i hope u like this chappie and i'll get chappie 7 out reele reele soon i promise!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Marron walked into her house and packed two sets of clothes.  
  
She also threw in her notebook, a few hairclips, and makeup.  
  
"Don't pack any un-nessasary things Marron. You'll only be there for two days." 18 said as she walked into and took Marron's bag.  
  
"I didn't." Marron said.  
  
"All right. Let's go." 18 said.  
  
Marron looked around her room.  
  
She ran over to her shelf and grabbed her favorite teddy bear.  
  
He was a little brown teddy bear, with big black eyes and had a Jet jersey on.  
  
It had been given to her when she was four years old and Marron named it Mr. Ruggers. (I have one of those and it's my favorite teddy bear! That's the nae of it too. Lolz)  
  
"I almost forgot Mr. Ruggers." Marron said as she clutched the bear close to her heart.  
  
18 smiled.  
  
"Let's go sweetheart. Your father is in the car already." 18 said.  
  
Marron nodded and followed her mother out into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jesus Christ. How fricken long does it take to make a sandwich Gohan?!" Goten yelled from the couch.  
  
"I don't know where Videl keeps everything. She has to hide it from me." Gohan yelled from the kitchen as he raided the cabinets looking for a can of tuna or anything good to eat.  
  
"Dad, the tuna is in the cabinet to the left of the dishwasher. Cheese is in the rerfridgeorater. Bread is in the breadbox. Everything else in in the cabinet above the stove. Obviously you didn't look hard enough." Pan said while shaking her head.  
  
Gohan stood there clueless while scratthing the back of his head for a few seconds.  
  
"Huh?" He said.  
  
Pan let out a fustrated sigh and got up form her place on the black leather couch.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and opened the cabrinets and took out the nessary foods to make atleast sixteen-twenty sandwiches.  
  
"Oh so that's where she hides everything. OH ITS CANDYCORN!! AND CHOCOLATE" Gohan said while smiling.  
  
Pan hit her forehead and walked back into the living room.  
  
"CHOCOLATE? CANDYCORN? I WANT SOME!" Goten said while jumping off the couch and running over to his brother.  
  
Bra and Pan laughed so hard that their stomach started to hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron had checked into the hospital and a kind nurse lead them up to her room.  
  
"Your roomie is a doll. Her name is Dawn Marinello. She'll be back in about thirty minutes or so." The nurse said.  
  
"Oh.." Marron said.  
  
She didn't want a room mate.  
  
She wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Can we stay with her?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course you can." The nurse said.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you have to put this on." The nurse said hanging Marron a patient's gown.  
  
"Do I have to wear this?" Marron asked looking at the purple and blue dotted, white gown.  
  
"I'm afraid so sweetie," The nurse said, "Just make yourself at home. The doctor will be in at 5pm. I'll be in the hall if you need me. And oh by the way, my name Is Jamiee Thereon."  
  
The nurse smiled and left the room.  
  
Marron sighed and went to the bathroom and got changed.  
  
"I hate this thing.'' Marron said as she climbed into her bed.  
  
"Atleast the bed is comfortable." Marron said with a smile.  
  
Her parents smiled back.  
  
They sat down on the chairs next to her bed.  
  
"Do you want me to call your friends and tell them or do you want to call them?" 18 said looking at Marron and them at the phone next to her bed.  
  
"No you can call them." Marron said.  
  
Another nurse came in the room and hooked her up to an IV.  
  
She left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Chesnut.. but you'll have to leave now." Nurse Jamiee said.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow okay sweetie? I love you." Krillen said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.  
  
"I love you too baby. I'll call your friends once I get home okay?" 18 said.  
  
Marron nodded and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang at the Son house.  
  
"Hello?" Pan said.  
  
"Hey Pan it's 18. Is your father there?" 18 said.  
  
"Yeah hold on..." Pan said as she put the phone down and ran into the kitchen to get her father.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Gohan. Umm I just wanted to tell you what happened with Marron." 18 said.  
  
"How was her doctors appointment?" Gohan asked while going back into the kitchen with the blue cordless phone.  
  
"Not good. I was completely shocked, Gohan." 18 said.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Gohan said.  
  
"Marron has cancer, Gohan." 18 said.  
  
"How?... What?... Why... What did the doctor say?" Gohan said.  
  
"Well ... he said that she has acute lymphocytic leukemia. And... and ... I just don't know what to do... She's my only daughter and .. and I don't know... I just don't know...." 18 said while start to cry.  
  
Gohan felt like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I-I called because M-Marron asked me to tell P-Pan and Bra and G-Goten... She's in the hospital now." Marron said.  
  
"Oh 18 I am so sorry. Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" Gohan said.  
  
"I really can't talk a-about Gohan... I-I have to go i'm going to call Marron and ask her how she is doing.." 18 said.  
  
"All right. Tell her that I said to get well all right?" Gohan said softly.  
  
"I will. Thank you Gohan bye." 18 said as she hung up the phone.  
  
While Gohan was talking to 18, Trunks had stopped by and was talking with Pan, Bra, and Goten.  
  
Gohan hung up the phone and walked into the room where the teens were sitting and talking.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong?" Pan said as she looked at her father.  
  
"I was just on the phone with 18... She ... " Gohan sighed ad held back tears.  
  
"She had brought Marron to the doctors and well... it... Marron has cancer...." Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
All right that was chappie 6.. im making this reele fast cause i gotta startv on chappie 7 cause i have soo0o0 many ideas. Hope you liked this chappie... CYAZZ!!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	7. Chappie 7

Okay here's chappie 7!! boy did i type this chappie up quickly  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Marron had asked her mother to tell you guys but 18 could hardly talk." Gohan stated softly.  
  
Goten, Bra, and Pan's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Trunks just sat there and blinked.  
  
How could this happen to Marron? Why her? Why now?... was all that ran through Trunks' mind.  
  
"But how?" Bra whispered as a tear fell from her baby blue eyes and onto her trembling hands.  
  
"It happens Bra." Gohan said.  
  
"No! She's like our best friend! Why did this have to happen to her?" Pan yelled out while banging her fists against the black pillows that were neatly placed on the couch.  
  
"I have to go... work.." Trunks mumbled as he got up and walked quickly to the door as three pairs of brown/black eyes and a pair of blue eyes followed him until he slammed the door shut.  
  
Trunks flew all the way to a lake he sat next to when he ran away or when he was upset.  
  
Trunks looked down at bright green grass and started to cry tears that were hidden for years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marron sat alone in the darkened room.  
  
Her room mate hadn't come in yet and now Marron was worried that she would have to spend the night alone.  
  
She leaned back against her soft white pillow and sighed.  
  
All of a sudden the lights went on, blinding Marron.  
  
She put a hand up to her eyes to block the light from hitting her eyes.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Guess who's here?" Jamiee called from the hallway.  
  
"Who?" Marron said.  
  
"You little roomie Dawn!" Jamiee said as she pushed the wheelchair into the room.  
  
The wheelchair was occupied by a young girl that looked about twenty.  
  
Her auburn hair hung below her shoulders in layers and her green eyes were shining with happiness.  
  
Marron smiled. This girl looked sweet and friendly.  
  
"Now Dawn. This is Marron. She'll be your roomie for the next day or two or more." Jamiee said as she helped Dawn into her bed.  
  
"Hey." Dawn said as she looked over at Marron.  
  
"Hi." Marron replied.  
  
Jamiee smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"So where do you come from?" Dawn said.  
  
Marron noticed that Dawn had a small French accent.  
  
"From this city, Toyko. Do you come from France?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yes. I lived in Toulon.. that's in south france. But I moved here a year ago." Dawn said.  
  
"Wow. Is it as beautiful as I heard?" Marron asked.  
  
"Its more beautiful than stories or just little pictures. Being in France is like being in heaven for me. It's so eh.. peaceful you know?" Dawn said.  
  
"Wow... It sounds lovely." Marron said as she stared at the wall which was covered with tiny pink flowers and fushia swirls.  
  
"So why are you here... like what do you eh have?" Dawn said.  
  
"I-I have leu- acute lymphocytic leukemia. How about you?" Marron whispered.  
  
"I have the same. I hate having cancer." Dawn said.  
  
"I was just diagonsed with it and I hate it already too. It feels like you're gonna die." Marron said.  
  
"To prevent dying.. that's why we're here. To recieve chemo and other stuff... that'll help us recover, right Marron?" Dawn said.  
  
"Right Dawn." Marron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry sry sry sry for the short chappie... i have a lot of HW to do and if i'm done 5 minutes before I have to leave for school i will post chappie 8 up too. lolz... i have a new story in mind os im gonna write a new story AND FINALLY i will continue When worlds collide.... well ttyl byezz!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	8. Chappie 8

Okay here's chappie 7!! boy did i type this chappie up quickly  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Three months had passed since Marron had been in the hospital.  
  
Marron and her now bestfriend Dawn had been seeing a psychotherapist while they were cooped up in this misrable hospital.  
  
Dr. Sandy had been helping Marron and Dawn in their own healing process and to make them think that they could fight cancer mentally and not just physically.  
  
Marron thought that no one would understand what she was going through.  
  
Only Dawn.  
  
She was the only one who really understood what it felt like to have nauea pass through your body, chemotheropy, and having doctors poke you, examine you, and test you.  
  
But Dawn really understood what having cancer was like.  
  
She really knew what is was like to have this monster invade your body.  
  
Marron knew that she couldn't deal with this alone.  
  
She was glad to have someone like Dawn.  
  
~~  
  
Dawn had been rolled away for IV chemotherapy.  
  
Marron knew that when Dawn came back it would be her turn to go for IV chemotherapy.  
  
Marron drifted off into a peaceful sleep...  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Marron opened her bright blue eyes and picked her head up and turned to the other side.  
  
"Go away.." Marron mumbled.  
  
The were switched on and footsteps were heard.  
  
It seemed getting closer and closer to her bed.  
  
"Guess who?!"  
  
Marron opened up her sleepy eyes and a smile lit up her sad face.  
  
"Panny!" Marron said. She was longing for her friend to come and finally visit her.  
  
But on the other hand, Marron didn't want anyone to see her in this condition.  
  
Especially her friends.  
  
Pan hugged Marron tightly.  
  
"Oh Marron! How have you been! Daddy wouldn't let me call you or come visit you! And I missed you!" Pan said.  
  
"I missed you too." Marron said as Pan pulled back and looked around.  
  
"Goten and Bra should be coming in, in a few seconds. Goten spotted the cafateria and Bra is yelling at him. Not a pretty picture. So I decided to come up and see you while they settle their little problem." Pan said as she sat in a chair that was placed next to Marron's bed.  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
Goten then walked in while munching on a chocolate hershey bar and had a backpack on his shoulder which had a potato chip bag sticking out of it.  
  
"Goten if you ever do that again I will fucking kill you!" Bra yelled angrily while stomping into the room.  
  
"MARRON!" Bra yelled as she ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Bra... I can't breathe.... Bra!" Marron struggled to say something since Bra was hugging too tight.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!!!" Bra said as she pulled back from the monster hug she was giving her friend.  
  
"HeY Marron! I would hug ya but when I finish my candy bar I promise you I will." Goten said while smiling.  
  
Marron returned his smile with a smile of her own.  
  
"So are you guys gonna leave anytime soon?" Marron asked.  
  
"Heeeeeell no! We're staying until someone kicks us out!" Bra and Pan said together.  
  
Marron laughed.  
  
It would take an army to get these two sayians out of the room.  
  
Marron talked and talked with her friends until atleast five hours flew by.  
  
"Hey hey! Remember the time when Goten promised to not eat for a day? What kind of bullshit was that?!" Pan said while laughing so hard that her insides would pop out.  
  
Marron covered her mouth and laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah I remember that." Goten said while crossing his arms and laughing a little.  
  
"And remember the time when my dad and my mother had that whole fight over- " Bra started.  
  
All of a sudden Jamiee walked in.  
  
The room went quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry sweeties but you'll have to leave now.'' Jamiee said.  
  
Pan stood up.  
  
"Why?!" Pan said.  
  
"Because Dr. McKinley needs Marron to rest before her IV chemotherapy." Jamiee said.  
  
Everyone's face went pale as they switched their eyes from Nurse Jamiee to Marron.  
  
"It's okay. You guys can come back tomorrow allright?" Marron said try to sound like she was happy.  
  
It didn't work on Goten, Bra, and Pan though.  
  
Jamiee smiled weakly and walked out of the room.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow. Right after the sun rises all right Marron?" Pan said.  
  
Marron smiled as each one of her friends hugged her tightly.  
  
"You don't get sick you hear me Goten. You've eaten enough food to feed the whole country of Africa." Marron said.  
  
Goten blushed slightly.  
  
"I promise I won't." Goten said.  
  
Marron watched each of them leave one by one until all three were gone.  
  
Marron sat up waiting for Dawn to come in.  
  
Marron would always remember this day for a long time to come.  
  
She would remember it not only as a night full of laughter and fun but because that very night a long clump of her beautiful golden hair fell out in her hand...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chappie 8. it was sad wasn;t it? Well atleast i made panny and the gang visit her... but what about trunks hmm? trunks'll come in later... he's a busy man u know? anyway thank u to every1 who reviewed from chappie 1 to this chappie... i reele appriciate it... anyway R/R and i'll be happy to continnue the story!!!!!!!!!!! luvv yaaZzz~~~~~!!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	9. Chappie 9

This is chappie 9. I think.. Trunks MITE come in to this chappie!! o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o... just wait and see!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know it and I know it.. I don't own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters.. Why do u have to do this damn disclaimer thingy anyway??  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it meant to Be?  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning, another hunk of her hair lay against the clean white pillow case.  
  
"Oh no!" Marron whailed.  
  
"It's starting! I'm really going bald." Marron yelled.  
  
Dawn patted Marron's arm and confided.  
  
"Mine's falling out too. I-I didn't want to say anything, but look."  
  
The pretty auburn haired girl dipped her head, and Marron saw a sparse area at her crown.  
  
Marron fought down her panic and despair and swallowed hard.  
  
"I guess its gonna happen to the both of us." Marron said.  
  
She didn't want to lose her beautiful blonde hair.  
  
"Guess so." Dawn confirmed.  
  
It was bad for Marron.  
  
But it wasn't nearly as bad now that Dawn was going through it with her.  
  
"I guess I won't be needing these anymore." Dawn said.  
  
She opened the draw next to her hospital bed and pulled out a small wooden box.  
  
Marron lifted the wooden lid and saw what was within the box  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that bitchy nurse kicked us out like that!" Pan complained.  
  
"Some manners that she had." Bra added.  
  
"But guys, did you actually listen to what the nurse said?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes we did but-" Pan started.  
  
"Pan listen, She said that Marron needed some rest before IV chemotherapy. She needed to sleep so we HAD to leave. If we want Marron to get better then we need to let her rest." Goten said sounding smart.  
  
"Yeah you're right Goten." Pan said.  
  
"I know I am." Goten said proudly.  
  
"Hey have you seen Trunks lately? He didn't come home last night. I wonder where he went." Bra said.  
  
"I have no clue where he went. Do you Goten?" Pan said.  
  
"I saw him leave for work but Bulma said that he didn't even show at work so he must be somewhere." Goten said.  
  
"I hope he's not doing anything stupid. He looked a little upset when Gohan told us about Marron." Bra said quietly.  
  
''I don't think that's possible Bra. Trunks and Marron hated each other since practically birth. I don't think Trunks would care." Pan said.  
  
"Then why did he leave?" Bra argued.  
  
"Because he was upset." Goten mumbled.  
  
A pair of black and a pair of blue eyes landed on Goten.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bra and Pan yelled.  
  
"No way! That's a bunch of bullshit Goten." Pan said.  
  
"No. He told me." Goten said.  
  
"Continue." Bra said. She wanted to know what her brother had failed to let them know.  
  
"When he was little he wished that Marron was dead. But he was only a kid. And now that this is happening, Trunks thinks that this is all his fault just because of what he wished for. He kind of likes Marron and pissing her off only makes him like her even more. But please don't tell anyone because he'd kill me!" Goten said.  
  
Bra and Pan's mouths were hanging open.  
  
"No way!" Pan said while smiling.  
  
"He likes her?!" Bra shrieked happily.  
  
"Yeah but you're not getting my point." Goten said.  
  
The girls went silent. Thinking of what Goten just told them about Trunks wishing that Marron was dead made them upset.  
  
How could Trunks wish such a terrible thing to someone who totally didn't deserve it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the wooden box, revealed Dawn's entire collection of hair combs, barrettes and hair ribbons.  
  
Dawn owned combs in almost every color imaginable- blue, green, red, purple, yellow -- beautiful colors that coordinated with all of her clothes.  
  
Now the combs would be useless.  
  
Marron felt bitterness welling up in her.  
  
How cruel it was to go bald at twenty!  
  
How awful it was to be sick all the time from the effects of the chemotherapy!  
  
How terrible it was to be tired and depressed, have sores in your mouth, bruises all over your body, and to be so thin that you could count your own ribs!  
  
"This isn't fair!" Marron said aloud.  
  
"This just isn't fair." Marron said again.  
  
"It's just hair." Dawn said with a shrug.  
  
She took the box and shoved it back into the drawer.  
  
"Everyone says it will grow back." Dawn said.  
  
"But it still isn't fair Dawn-" Marron started.  
  
Nurse Jamiee then entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt girls but Dawn you have to finish up the last part of IV chemo and Marron you have a visitor.'' Nurse Jamiee said while wheeling a wheelchair over to Dawn's bedside.  
  
"Oh man." Dawn said as Nurse Jamiee helped her into the wheelchair.  
  
"A visitor?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yes sweetie. I'll send him in once we leave the room." Jamiee said.  
  
"Ok." Marron said.  
  
"Bye Marron!" Dawn chirped.  
  
"Bye Dawn!" Marron said.  
  
Who could be visiting her now?  
  
Nurse Jamiee left the room while wheeling Dawn out.  
  
Marron sat up in her bed and waited for her 'visitor' to come in.  
  
Her eyes drifted from the door, to the ceiling and they were now focusing on the now carpeted floor.  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
Marron looked up from the floor and up to a male figure.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's the end of chappie 9! You see I told you that trunks would pop in sooner or later. And now im going to start chappie 10 cause i have soo0o0o many ideas!! Please R/R!!! Thx!!!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


End file.
